


How I Won Your Mother

by AnnaLiss17



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because he can, Brotherly Love, Courting Rituals, Good Laufey (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: Loki as the eldest prince of Jotunheim, reaching of age, is eligible for courting and marriage. Aside from him being incredibly wicked, scheming in his nature, he has two normal sized overprotective brothers. Oh, and his father, Laufey, the King, who loves him very much despite his small size.Thor tries his luck.





	How I Won Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> Following reader4books' fic prompt. I hope you read it, I hope you like it, and I hope you don't mind me slightly changing a part of it.

"I hereby sentence you to death!" Laufey declared slamming his hand against the arm of his throne creating a powerful vibration. "Take him away." The guards rushed forward, eager to obey their King's command. It was known that if the King sentenced death without being specified how it meant the method of the life taking was left to the guards' choice. And they loved being allowed to kill however they liked.

Because they were as creative as eager to kill. For example. One time they used a rat, the dirtiest and most disgusting one they could find in the palace, stuffed it in a bucket and placed the open side on the person's pelvis area then proceeded to heat the other end up with a burning torch. They did not need to wait long for a result, and the screams were lovely to hear.

There will be a long time before anyone will forget that sweet sound. To scare the other prisoners, they would speak of that event loudly, but keeping the conversation between themselves pointing exactly how at night if you can still hear the scream then it means you are next as it had happened to all the others. Nothing like having a snack before a meal. They liked to think.

Another classic method involved an improved collar and a small round chair. Simple as it sounds, it turned out to be a cruel and a favorite among the guards. Placing the chair on one side of the cell, the prisoner being tied at the opposite, the key to freedom was placed on it. If the prisoner managed to get it, then he was free with the honest promise to never be attacked by a Jotun or on Jotunheim again.

So far, no one got the key.

The collar was manually created and magically changed, strangling the person harder and harder the more they approached (or crawled) the key. The guards thought it was adorable to see their victims' flicker of hope in their eyes when told they could be free and never bothered again only to be hit by the cruel reality later. Or worse, die still believing they could get the key.

The guards dragged away the screaming man who having heard of the prison watchers hospitality, pleaded and begged for his life. "My King! I beg you, please! I will do anything, anything you want me to!" His pleads went to deaf ears. The frost giants eyes landed on the small Jotun who hid himself behind his father's leg. "Loki! Loki! Tell them the truth."

The smallest Jotun to ever be born in history, probably since the creation of Jotunheim, and Laufey's favorite son, gave the frost giant a vile smirk before turning to look at his father sniffing and almost tearing up. "I am sorry I have to make you do this again, father. I wish I could be stronger to defend myself... that way I wouldn't have to ask for your help so often." He apologized, managing perfectly to sound miserable with himself.

"Nonsense, my darling son. You can come to me or your brothers for aid, any time of the day and night." Laufey told him warmly, gently patting his head. But Loki knew that very well already. Which is why he used that advantage to the fullest for his own selfish pleasure. Because he lacked almost everything in physical strength by not being a frost giant like his people, he concentrated on mastering magic.

With his father and brothers that was hard to achieve. So overprotective, the simple idea of Loki being hurt would have them shake with anger. He was allowed to practice harmless magic under the watchful eye of the guards, Byleistr or Helblindi, but Loki wanted more. Much more. Being the next Jotun King in line, beloved, heir of the throne, beautiful, smart and powerful made him very desirable.

And that is how he became the most powerful sorcerer on Jotunheim. He was luring different males and females who had in their vault anything about sorcery, promising his body for them, then calling for his guards, brothers or favorite crying how he was about to be violated or murdered. With his small size and dashing looks, Loki was never questioned why so many tried to take his life or virginity.

Plus, no one knew the length of Loki's powers. He could easily kill, but since his family loved it so much more than he did he left that part to them continuing his act of weakness. After that moment, Laufey dismissed his eldest son and called for his younger sons. "Father." Byleistr and Helblindi bowed their heads slightly after entering the throne room. Their father was heavily contemplating and they wished to know why.

"Loki is my heir and his small size is no obstacle for him to obtain my throne." One would think being born like that would have him despised. Yet, he was probably the most loved on Jotunheim. "He is going to be courted and asked for marriage by different princes from different realms. I need you to look after him and slay anyone who gets too close without my approval. I will not have my son be treated differently by the foreigners because he is different."

"You needn't ask that of us, father." Byleistr replied, visibly relaxed, assuring his father. For a moment he believed a very difficult task was awaiting them. "We love our brother just as much as you love him. Since our birth, we were assigned to protect him by ourselves. It is a contract that will be broken only with our deaths."

"But if it helps you rest better at night, then you have our word that nothing and no one will get close to our brother without getting through us first." Helblindi added and Laufey nodded at his sons pleased with what he was hearing.

"Very well then. That will be all my sons." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Loki, watching the entire scene while taking a relaxing bath through a soap globe he conjured, crushed it in his fist and smirked.

Things were about to get very interesting on Jotunheim.


End file.
